Differential amplifiers having differential inputs and differential outputs provide much better power supply rejection than differential amplifiers with single ended outputs and are commonly used in amplifier applications. Poor common-mode power supply rejection associated with single ended output differential amplifiers results from different impedances being coupled to the power supply from each output side of a conventional single ended differential amplifier structure. Poor common-mode power supply rejection substantially limits circuit operation at high frequency. Therefore, fully differential amplifiers are very preferable for applications requiring good power supply rejection. However, fully differential operational amplifiers typically require feedback control circuitry for establishing and regulating the common-mode output voltage. The common-mode output voltage control increases the size of the differential amplifier and common-mode feedback circuitry commonly introduces additional frequency poles into the gain stage which must also be compensated.